Kaze'aze
Kaze'aze, sometimes known as KazeAaze, KazeAze, or Kaze'Aze, Jin Kaze'aze, and entitled the Queen of Darkness, was the major antagonist behind the scenes, causing the five-year war between the Serdin and Kanavan Kingdom. Formerly a human named Karina Erudon, she was corrupted and manipulated to the dark side by a man named Ashtaroth. History Kaze'aze's name in the past was "Karina Erudon", who became a minor of the Kanavan Royal Guard at the age of 14. She was a good friend with Princess Anyu, and was sent to Serdin for exchange education and befriended Princess Enna. In the Kanavan border while returning to Kanavan, the three and several other royal family guards encounter Ashtaroth. Karina was able to protect Enna and Anyu, but the rest are demolished. Karina's body started to change into the body of demon because of Ashtaroth's spell, and was framed as the participant of the Royal Family Genocide. She was then banished from Kanavan for eternity. She started to grow a great hate toward the humans. After meeting a man called Bardinar (Ashtaroth), she learns how to use her power as a demon and evil magics, and was reborn as Kaze'aze. In Ellia Continent, she discovers Lass, a cion of the demon race, and sets her eye on him as her possible vessal. Ronan Erudon becames a member of the Kanavan Royal Guards at the age of 12. He became the personal guard of Princess Anyu, who was number one candidate for the throne. When Princess Anyu ascended the throne to become the Queen of Kanavan, and soon promotes Ronan to the commander of the Royal Guards. Serdin's Princess Enna ascends to the throne of Serdin as well. Kaze'aze infiltrates in to the Kanavan Palace, killing the Queen's most trusted advisor and disguising herself as him, then possesses the Queen of Kanavan using magic. After dicovering of Kaze'aze's existence, Ronan is possessed by her as well. Kaze'aze commands Queen Kanavan to start the war against Kingdom of Serdin, and thus the 5 year war with Serdin began. After the war ended, the Kanavan Queen was eventually freed due to the Serdin Queen's sacrifice. However, Kaze'aze escaped after she was found out but before she could be executed. Thus, the Queen of Kanavan banded together an alliance of Kanavan Trackers, made to protect the Kanavan Kingdom from further suffering by Kaze'aze. Unfortunately, none of the Trackers ever returned, so the new Queen of Serdin made a group called Grand Chase to find and defeat her, for the sake of all Bermesiah. Storyline Many creatures, such as the Harpy Queen, Orc Lord, Red Gorgos, Troll, Gaikoz, and Elena, were influenced by Kaze'aze and fought for her, creating havoc on the whole Bermesiahan continent. Elesis was upset because her beloved father, Elscud, was one of the trackers, and joins the Chase to locate him, and if possible, take revenge on Kaze'aze. Her influence caused the Elven Corps (especially Lire) to go under hiding. After the war, they ended their isolation and helped humans, while uncovering Kaze'aze's intentions. Arme of the Violet Mage Guild became curious of Kaze'aze's initial energy, and decided to research it. Ryan is a witness of Kaze'aze's chaos towards nature. After seeing the destruction of Partusay's Sea and Elven Forest, he takes up his role. During the five-year war, Kaze'aze's possession of the Kanavan Queen seeped into Ronan, causing him to mercilessly attack the opposing kingdom. He was eventually freed after the war. After he and the Grand Chase outs Gaikoz, one of Kaze'aze's commanders, he agrees to join them in stopping Kaze'aze. Lastly, Lass is another victim of her possession. Kaze'aze is mentioned many times in Silver Land and is believed to be the one who poured her darkness into the said continent. However, it is revealed an even greater agent is at work as the citizens mentioned the threat coming from the land of the gods, a place where Kaze'aze isn't at. She was also assumed to be the voice that told Victor that he outlived his usefulness and left him to die, but that also isn't true. An illusion of Kaze'aze Lass somehow levels off a ship that was headed towards Ellia, with the Grand Chase on board. Fortunately, they survive thanks to Arme commanding spirits to aid them. Kaze'aze Lass is officially met at Kamiki's Castle. Ryan and Ronan yell at her, saying its Kaze'aze. She leaves as her minions "play" with them. She later returns and ressurects a defeated Elena and then transforms her into Kamiki, and leaves again. At Kaze'aze's Castle, she is confronted. The Grand Chase accuse her of starting this "war", while Kaze'aze claims that she did not start it; humanity's selfish desire, or as she calls it "strife", was the war's beginning. She then challenges them to "prove" the peace is a lie. Kaze'aze then transforms after the "frail" body was too damaged, shocking the Grand Chase. Nonetheless, Kaze'aze is still defeated; Elesis demands her father, Elscud, and the dark overlord reveals that she sent him and the rest of the Kanavan Trackers into a dimensional rip and are likely screaming in the abyss; Lire assures that people who have been warped into such areas are likely to return, according to her elders. Before she dies, Kaze'aze warns them that she will return eventually. Lass awakens from the possession, while he has depression upon his actions. He is then apologetic as he learns the mistakes he (or his unnatural self) caused, but wishes to start a new life. Attacks When players fight her upon defeating the Possessed Lass, she returns as Jin Kaze'aze. Her attacks consist mostly a mix of magic and melee. Kaze'aze's magic attacks involve a low swipe, a claw slash that leaves off a dark orb that does constant damage over time and haste, running across the room and trampling, a roar which summons a dark vortex ontop her enemies that sucks in them to deal damage (much alike Dio's grab), a full spin that shakes off her opponents, and a''' DANGER''' attack involving her pounding the ground three times. Battling Kaze'aze Fighting the possessed Lass is difficult but rather easy if players are patient. (S)he'll slide out of danger whenever (s)he takes too much damage, so don't expect to hit big chucks of damage on (her)him. Just take it one strike at a time, or try knockdown attacks to keep (her)him pinned down. Thunder Slash is best avoided by changing platforms (either jumping to a higher one or descending to a lower one, depending on where the player is in line with Kaze'aze); Final Strike Chaser can be avoided by running towards Kaze'aze so the slashes go over the player's head. Try to finish the fight with a full MP gauge and pet gauge if possible. Jin Kaze'aze is a different matter altogether. Players should unleash everything they have at the outset of the battle, following it up with a pet attack to get a decent start on regaining MP. Jin Kaze'aze is noticeably easier than the possessed Lass, since her form makes her extremely large and unable to "slide" out of danger, and thus, more susceptible to many variety of attacks. If one has Kaze'aze's Shield, all of her damage is reduced by 50%. Trivia *According to the storyline, Kaze'aze had to go through much work to create the Serdin/Kanavan War and had fled to prevent being executed. Ironically, the game shows that Kaze'aze possesses extreme power. Therefore, tricking the Queen of Kanavan into darkness nor fleeing from execution was not needed. *There are three victims of possession by Kaze'aze: the Kanavan queen, Ronan, and Lass. *According to the dialogue of Kastulle Ruins Lower Floor, the Chase conclude of a "greater evil" present as this evil had granted Victor greater strength and had possessed King Guang. However, this conclusion is ironic as Kaze'aze is known to do such things, for she had transformed Elena into Kamiki and had possessed three people. Additionally, Knight Master mentions that she powered up the Harpy Queen and the Orc Lord. *In The Whispering Woods, Elesis wonders about Kaze'aze's influence in Silver Land, but the group never found any evidence of her whereabouts. *Dimensional rips created by Kaze'aze are most likely a form of Dimensional Portals. *In Season 1, Kaze'aze Lass wore some type of armor that represented Kaze'aze herself, only it had lighter textures. In Season 2, he wore the Kaze'aze's Armor (excluding helmet). In Season 3, the armor was retextured and more modernized; the face of Kaze'aze was on his chest, there were some modifications to the armor, and he wore a cloak. Also in the same season, he had a darkish aura that resembled the Gladiator's Mocking Blade. **Interestingly enough, the Kaze'aze Lass in Season 3 does not have the cloak in the battle and the aura is not present in the artwork. *During Season 1 of Grand Chase, Lass did not originally appear in Kaze'aze's Castle; instead a slightly humanoid, smaller form of Kaze'aze appeared, wielding an orb similar to Abyss Knight's and capable of firing a large beam from it (called "Double Buster"). After defeating this form, the orb within her hand grows several times larger until it sparks a reaction, transforming into her to her complete form, Jin Kaze'aze. *Back in Season 1, Kaze'aze had an animation to transform, but it was removed. It is unknown why the animation was taken out. **Prior to Season 3, the battle with Kaze'aze Lass is taken on the primary background of her Castle. The battle with Jin Kaze'aze is taken on a darkish-like background with invisible platforms. *Kaze'aze seemingly mocked a "peace" disturbed because of the Chase's violence, but that was actually a fact. They slaughtered countless Goblins, Orcs, Harpies, Dragons, Trolls, Golems, Machines, Anmons, and other beings just to find Kaze'aze. **However, Kaze'aze technically did create the manslaughter as well as influencing many monsters to attack. *Contrary to popular belief, Kaze'aze was not the demon who attacked and nearly killed Sieghart. *A pet has been made after Kaze'aze's Jin Form, and has been named "Kaze'doggeh" on the North American Grand Chase server. It can be obtained by acquiring a 'Pet Book: Kaze'Doggeh' item from completing Battle for Bermesiah on Champion Mode. The book has a small chance to drop, so it will probably take several attempts to obtain it. **Strangely, Kaze'aze's pet form possesses an attack which the actual boss is not capable of performing anymore (Kaze'aze used to have this attack before the Ellia remake). **In Indonesia server, the pet is called Little Kaze'aze. *Lass has a skill, "Shadows of the Past" (or "Dark Memories"), that makes him groan in pain while summoning Kaze'aze. The summoned Kaze'aze is smaller, for obvious reasons, and attacks in two ways: **The first way is when she pounds the ground furiously. **The second is when she spews a powerful fireball directly in front of her summoner. **Players may find it strange that the skill is weaker than Raven Walker (GP), when Dark Memories requires a Cash Skill Key to unlock. *Based on Kaze'aze's appearance, Kaze'aze's Armor set is obtainable in Ellia. The full set represents the true form of Kaze'aze and gives a certain bonus when more parts of the set are worn. Gallery Kasease2fx4.jpg|'Kaze'azes true form. NewLassboss.png|Season 3 '''Kaze'aze Lass'. Kaze'aze_Lass_Battle.png|Season 3 Kaze'aze Lass KazeS1.gif|Season 1 "humanoid" Kaze'aze. Kaze'aze_Humanoid.png|Kaze'aze's human form Ka.jpg|Kaze'aze's human form Karina Erudon & Queens.jpg|Karina Erudon (center) and the Queens, Enna (left) and Anyu (right) Category:Story Category:Bosses and Enemies Category:Characters